1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to laundry treating machines. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods of controlling a laundry treating machine, which keep the interior of the laundry treating machine clean.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally described, laundry treating machines can be electric appliances which treat laundry, such as clothes, clothing items, fabrics, and the like. Typically, laundry can be placed in an accommodating space of a cabinet of the laundry treating machine, and a series of processes are executed to supply air and moisture to the laundry to remove unpleasant odors, wrinkles, and dampness. When moisture is supplied to the accommodating space, minute water elements combine with odor elements that remain deep in fibrous tissues of the laundry. The combined water and odor elements can then be ventilated to dry the laundry and remove odors and wrinkles.
Often, the laundry treating machine includes a circulation duct provided below the accommodating space to dehumidify, heat, and circulate air inside the accommodating space. Unfortunately when moisture or hot air are repeatedly supplied to the laundry treating machine by the circulation duct, the humidity level inside the accommodating space and circulation duct may fluctuate. For example, when steam is supplied the humidity may increase and when hot air is supplied the humidity may decrease.
This can be problematic because after the laundry treating machine finishes drying the laundry using hot air, some of the supplied moisture may remain in the accommodating space and circulation duct. Unfortunately, these high temperature and humidity environments can lead to hygiene and sanitizing problems because the water which condenses from humid air inside the accommodating space can be unclean and contain unpleasant odors and foreign substances. If the condensed water is left alone in the laundry treating machine, bacteria and odors can proliferate.